User talk:Fizzle Sherbert
Hi there, Fizzle Sherbert! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Talk:Vague Bonemancer! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' With your builds, try to use more than Heading 2 for a header and you'll find that a big part of the formatting trouble will disappear. I'd also leave off "button progression" as well. If your build relies on which skills to bind to what keys, I'd regard it as a failure. Outside of that, I believe that they're helpful Breywood (talk) 11:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I would love to include some other class builds, but will check first to make sure they are not too similar to others. And thanks for the formatting tips; I will certainly use them. Builds Just wanted to mention that the max damage builds you have are fine, although there are a few things I consider excessive, like telling people which keys to bind their skills to, but on the whole, the info you have is good. The formatting can be fixed with a little work, although the easy way to fix that is to change your section header with something like Heading 3 or Heading 4 (found in that little dropdown menu in the middle of the buttons) to keep the information relevant to the build cohesive with it, the table of contents will update automatically. And don't be afraid to change the article if you feel it's necessary, that what a wiki is all about. Even the main article could use some editing in the general skills department. ;) Breywood (talk) 16:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Additional info for copy/pasting I recently put up a revision of an article on my blog and noticed a problem. I notice that when I'm pasting something from Word/WordPad, the headings tend to try to highlight the whole text. If you use to break the text you want to keep separate from the heading, the rest of the text won't try to fit itself in as a heading. I'm not sure if you're experiencing that problem with formatting, but I've had this happen when I was rewriting the walkthrough and would do blocks of it on a word processor and then get frustrated trying to paste it in the wiki. Breywood (talk) 16:37, September 9, 2014 (UTC)